


【及影】NSFW - Against the wall

by Vivisora



Series: 【及影】NSFW [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisora/pseuds/Vivisora





	【及影】NSFW - Against the wall

看到及川靠在教室门口笑眯眯地冲他招手的时候，影山惊得差点没把手里的托盘给扔出去。

“你怎么来了？”眼见着及川已经自顾自地走了进来，影山无可奈何地将他领到一张空桌旁坐下，声音里满是不情愿，“不是今天有课吗？”

“上课哪有看你女装有意思。”及川笑吟吟的眼神里充满了不怀好意，饶有兴致地歪着脑袋打量着面前的影山。

今天是乌野的学园祭，尽管影山的班级办了老套的女仆咖啡厅，但却又故意挑了几个大男生出来穿裙子吸引眼球，影山成了其中一个中签的“倒霉鬼”。即使影山再三阻挠试图说服他不要过来，及川仍然当机立断地翘了不算重要的选修课，风尘仆仆地从东京赶了回来。

这个愣头愣脑的臭小鬼穿女装竟然还有一点好看——原本就是高挑修长的身材，黑色的长袜将紧绷的腿部线条勾勒得一览无余，袜子拉到膝盖上方，和略短的裙摆间衬出光洁的大腿。裙子的式样倒是中规中矩，除了胸前可爱的大领结和影山黑着脸的表情格外不符之外，及川倒是很喜欢腰部紧紧收拢的设计，仿佛能够被他整个握在手里。

影山随手将菜单丢到他面前，被及川这么露骨的目光从头到脚打量的羞耻感憋得他满脸涨红，仿佛自己正赤身裸体站在他面前。尽管他的确很想见及川，但却也绝不是在这种情况下。

他正胡思乱想着，却见及川也不看一眼菜单，张口就要一份“猪肉咖喱”。

“没有。”影山白了他一眼，收回菜单转身就要走。

“可是——”及川眯着眼冲他挑了挑眉，暧昧地伸出舌尖舔了一圈嘴唇，低声道，“我饿了。”

趁着影山还在愣神，及川的手已经不老实地摸到了他的大腿，轻巧地用两根指头捻了捻长袜的边缘，顺便在光滑的肌肤上抹了一把，结结实实地揩了个油。

少年唰地涨红了脸，下意识地倒退了两步，横眉倒竖地怒视着面前摊着手满脸无辜的人。

“你的袜子滑下去了。”及川好心提醒着，仿佛是个多么乐于助人的善良好青年。

影山也不理他，气冲冲地拔腿就走，不一会儿又气冲冲地端着杯咖啡回来，活像捧了个炸弹似的，“啪”地一声毫不客气地放到及川面前。

——意式特浓，及川尝了一口，被苦得龇牙咧嘴，抬眼就看到影山得逞地躲在柜台后面笑。

整个下午及川都像根定海神针似的坐在那里，毫不避讳地盯着影山看，一杯咖啡喝到天荒地老还没喝完，好不容易等到可以将影山拉出来放会儿风，他腾地站起来，拽着人就往外走。

两个一米八多的大男人拉拉扯扯的样子实在不像话，尤其是在其中一个还穿着女仆装的情况下。影山极力低着头挡住自己的涨得通红的脸，被及川紧紧拽住的手腕热得发烫，他迷迷糊糊被拖着一路疾走，连什么时候被突然拽进一间空教室都没反应过来。

门锁在身后咔哒一声锁上，及川甚至小心地拉上了窗帘，窗外的阳光透过布料的缝隙漏进来一线，连空气中漂浮的颗颗尘粒都看得无比分明。

领口那个滑稽的大领结已经被拽掉了，被禁锢了一天的脖颈处忽然松散开来，及川紧贴着将他抵在墙角，舌尖湿润温热的触感刚一沾上后颈，影山便被对方熟悉的味道酥得头皮发麻，就像扰乱一池清水的小石头，惊起层层涟漪。

影山僵在原地动弹不得，耳垂被对方故意用力吮吸吞吐发出啧啧的水声，混杂着自己咚咚作响的心跳，穿透耳膜重重地击打着他的心。

他无法欺骗自己，他实在太想念及川了，想念到轻而易举被对方的一个拥抱一个亲吻弄得慌了手脚，想念到只能傻站着手足无措地环着对方的腰，配合对方的动作微微张开唇瓣。及川甚至礼貌地用舌尖舔了舔他紧闭的齿关，像是在征求他的同意，直到他颤抖着松口，被更加用力地搂紧怀里，随之而来的是更深切缠绵的热吻。

裙摆被撩起一个角的时候，肌肤突然裸露在空气中的不适感让影山下意识地往后缩了缩。他清晰地感觉到那只大手顺着裙摆将袜子卷下去一条边，又沿着大腿内侧爬到了腿根，甚至在触到他穿着的女式内裤时有些不敢置信地多摸了两下，最后有些闷闷地轻笑了一声。

“可以啊，飞雄。”及川意味不明地用手指勾着内裤的边缘，轻佻的语气里是说不清的情欲，“你是不是知道我一定会来，所以准备得这么齐全，嗯？”

上扬的尾音暴露了他愉悦的情绪，影山小声嘟囔着否认，却红着脸躲闪着不敢直视及川的眼睛。

及川抓着他的性器随意揉搓了两把他便已经有些腿软得站不住，偏偏这人还坏心地以此折磨他，不疼不痒地把玩着，非要逼他承认自己是故意穿上女式内裤才肯给他个痛快。影山又气又急，逼得没法只好含含糊糊地点了点头，对方这才满意地笑了一声，极有章法地抚慰着他下身的每一寸皮肤，如愿听到怀里的少年逐渐粗重的喘息。

门外走廊上学生们爽朗的嬉笑声透过墙清晰地传入耳中，影山紧张得只敢小声哼哼，抓着及川的衣服将自己整张红得熟透的脸埋进他的胸口，像极了一只鸵鸟。

下身的前端已经略微渗出了液体，胀大发硬得连内裤都快要绷不住，及川抓着边缘轻轻往下一拽便整根跳出来，毫无阻隔地卧在他的掌心，任凭他肆无忌惮地上下撸动。

影山大口地喘着气射在了及川的手里，还没来得及反应就被整个翻了过去，脊背紧贴着对方宽厚结实的胸膛，及川舔吻着他的后颈，说话的声音混杂在两人交缠的喘息之中，显得有几分含糊不清。

“虽然及川大人想得已经硬到不行了，但是——”及川故作遗憾地轻叹了口气，指尖若有似无地顺着穴口打了个转，“今天没带润滑，我怕伤到你。”

对方突如其来的温柔让影山有一瞬间的愣神，但下一秒，伴随着拉链“嘶啦”一声，一根硬邦邦的东西强硬地分开他的双腿，从紧闭的腿间冲撞开一条缝隙。

他从未这样和及川做过，下身模拟着交合的抽插动作撞得他两腿发软，连带着扶着墙的手也开始发抖，若不是及川还扶着他的腰，影山觉得自己怕是会立刻瘫坐到地上。

腿根娇嫩的肌肤被摩擦得发红，及川有意无意地擦过他的臀缝狠狠地撞进腿间，无可避免地触碰到他的性器，原本已经软下去的阴茎又被刺激着颤颤巍巍地站立起来，顶端不时轻轻触到坚硬的墙壁，冰凉的触感和下身摩擦的滚烫温度一时让影山慌得不知如何是好。

他没有办法看到及川的脸，只能听到身后对方充满情欲的喘息和舔咬脖颈的嘬弄声。及川握着他的手套弄着他自己的性器，像是在教什么幼儿园的小朋友，耐心地手把手指导着，仿佛连自己的手也变成任由对方牵扯的提线木偶的一环，及川的掌心紧紧包裹着他的，指腹偶尔摩擦按捏着下身的顶端，微微张合着吐出的粘稠液体沾满了指尖，又被及川随手涂抹到他的柱体或是腿根——反正哪里都已经湿润不堪。

他什么话也说不出来，只能闭着眼忍受着这灭顶的快感，直到他终于又一次释放在手里，射到墙壁上的液体缓慢地流下来，刺眼的白色让影山羞耻得不敢直视。及川很快也射在他的腿间，长袜的边缘难以避免地被弄脏沾湿得一塌糊涂，他转过身抱着及川交换了一个绵长温柔的吻，终于双腿无力地顺着墙根滑下来，跌坐到地上，半仰着脸还在微微喘息。

终于从情欲的快感中回过神来，影山愣愣地看着及川已经理好衣服，像是什么都没发生过似的，不紧不慢地凑过来替他清理腿间的狼藉，沾满斑驳精液的长袜被一点点扒拉下来丢到一边，弄脏的内裤也顺带被勾着边缘脱掉，影山就这么光着腿坐在地上，短裙遮不住一星半点，从及川的角度望去，身下风景一览无余。

影山这才回过点味，反应过来自己在学校的教室里都做了些什么不可描述的事情，涨红着一张脸极力将裙摆往下压——尽管从及川饶有兴致的笑容来看，这种行为只是徒劳。

最后他不得不赶着及川去帮他拿来了训练的运动服换上，下身空落落的极不是滋味。始作俑者及川兴致勃勃地拽着他们班负责定做女仆装的女生问了好久，从款式到颜色搭配，从大蝴蝶结到长袜，在他想进一步讨论过膝袜和小腿袜的区别时，影山忍无可忍地把他拖出了教室。

“及川前辈，你是变态吗？”影山咬牙切齿地瞪了一眼及川，目光忍不住瞥向他手里提着的口袋——里面是他今天穿的女仆装，被叠得整整齐齐装在里面。

“没办法，没有哪个男人能抵挡住女仆装的诱惑的。”及川诚实地回答着，“下次我想看你穿这个做到最后。”

过于理直气壮的表情让影山一时竟忘了反驳，愣神了一会儿才红着脸气呼呼地开了口：“没有下次了！”

“那可说不准。”及川眼神笃定，翘起的嘴角怎么也压不下去，“毕竟女装可是只有0次和无数次。”

“闭嘴！”

fin


End file.
